<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid to Order by kalika_999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464615">Maid to Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999'>kalika_999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Brock's misadventures [143]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, HYDRA Husbands, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock doesn’t really remember how it comes up, it just does, fully aware of how ridiculous he must sound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jack and Brock's misadventures [143]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid to Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/gifts">quillingyousoftly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sweetums, had to write you something for that surprise Christmas box you mailed out because I did not see it coming lol. Also sorry that I literally avoid anything bottom Jack like the plague since it squicks me out so badly but you know this better than anyone so I hope you like it enough lol 💙💙💙 (Also wish it was more detailed in the sexy department for you but alas lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Brock doesn’t really remember how it comes up, it just does, fully aware of how ridiculous he must sound, not that it stops him from desiring it and wanting what he wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack, for his part, doesn’t laugh.  He’s good at keeping a poker face most days and here is no exception.  There is this tell in his eyes though, not that anyone but Brock and probably Rollins’ late mother dearest can pick up, a humored thing he has where he’s trying to refrain from laughing lest he wants a broken jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he speaks after a lull of silence, Brock waiting in bated anticipation to be mocked, easy and casual. “I really doubt they have things like that in my size.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock, in turn, responds by mock tackling Jack off the couch and onto the floor and Jack answers back, rolling them so he’s on top glaring down with a smirk and Brock gives him one of his own, a grin that’s all teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S’okay, sweetheart.” He offers back. “I’m real good with my imagination, what the ‘ell ya think I’ve been imaginin’ instead of some of the shit ya wear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Jack says, but there’s no teasing behind it. He leans down, teeth catching Brock’s earlobe and it sends a shiver down his back, it always does. “Wanna tell me about this little kink you have in detail?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the admission it settles at the back of Brock’s mind, dormant and quiet like it has done.  Jack doesn’t show any signs of discomfort or awkwardness after knowing it, he’s just the same as he’s always been and there’s a weird relief there.  One that he’s never felt before with others.  Jack doesn’t press for more further details or makes any sort of joke about it and Brock doesn’t bring it up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when he comes home from a mission a few weeks later, he’s struck dumb by the sight before him. Jack in the kitchen is nothing new, he’s always baking some random thing that’s caught his attention for the day, it’s more cause for alarm if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> there. But what Brock sees now is, he has no words for aside from being a really delightful surprise, though it’s really undermining the effect which really compares like the shock of falling into icy water and not getting a chance for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jack greets when he notices him, turning from the sink, his face stoic but his eyes are always giving him away, a bit too mischievous to keep it casual. “I guess I was wrong, they do have my size around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This whole thing really shouldn’t make Brock weak in the knees, mainly because Jack’s position of playing coy just doesn’t work with Brock.  He knows him too well. But Brock can’t help but find it endearing, and he can’t help but slowly drag his eyes over his boyfriend’s body, because Jack has not only acquired the French maid outfit but somehow he’s managed to get it altered so it hugs his body perfectly.  It’s not at all traditional, not in the sense it’s generally made for: the top is haltered and the skirt too short, but what makes it is the above knee black sheer stockings on legs he’s always said go on forever and the fact that he can clearly see Jack’s got a lacy little knife garter strapped to his right thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s wearing a smirk on his face when Brock’s eyes return to his face, one that he wants to either sear into his memories or kiss off of him. Ultimately he does neither, dropping to his knees on the kitchen floor, ignoring his body’s aches and protests as he reaches for Jack’s thighs, pulling him closer and ducking his head beneath the short, black skirt and much too pleased to discover that there’s nothing to push out of his way. He only hums in pleasure as he gets Jack’s cock right into his mouth and begins to suck, all physical pain forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Oh</em>.” Is all Jack manages to moan out, leaning back against the counter edge, hands gripping white-knuckled at either side of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clear unabashed surprise Brock hears over the magnitude of his appreciation for all this thrums deep through him in a way that his slow, adoring licks immediately graduate to some very eager deep throating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually Jack barely makes any noise, just these tiny sounds as he pants or when thrusts punch the air out of him in that way Brock loves.  Here there’s nothing that the neighbors can hear, and it’s good that way, keeps it all for himself because he’s greedy over it. He’s fumbling as he pulls away, so delirious with want that it takes more than one attempt to get up off the floor. Jack looks so good, flustered and breathing heavily as he leans against the counter, skirt bunched up slightly around his muscular thighs, Brock nearly just takes himself in hand and lets the sight before him get him off. But he doesn’t want to waste a single ounce of this opportunity, so he gets a good grip on Jack's hip and turns him around, trailing one hand beneath the skirt and letting himself appreciate the firm curve of Jack’s ass, breath stuttering as he discovers that Jack has apparently thought of everything today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackie- ” He starts as his fingers take hold of the end of the plug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brock.” Jack pants, arches back a little before he swallows thickly and clears his throat. “Glad you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There ain’t no words fer this.” Brock tells him earnestly as he fumbles at his zipper and shoves his pants down and out of the way, sighing in relief as he then tucks the back of the skirt end into the waistband before he carefully removes the plug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost an assault on his senses when he finally gets inside of him; the feel of the silky, lacy fabric pressed against his skin with that comfortably familiar tightness massaging around his cock. It’s everything about Jack’s: his scent, the way he tastes, the way he feels, so big and unyielding except for him, the stuttered moans he makes, the way he lays one hand over the hand that Brock has gripping his hip so they can tangle their fingers together and stay that much closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, was the outfit to your satisfaction?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brock’s post-orgasm haze is mixing with the smells of soap and shampoo from their shower, combined with the comfortable weight of Jack in his arms leaves him in a headspace where nothing can ruin this moment. He smiles a little, still feeling loopy as his fingers find strands of Jack’s hair to brush into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah..” Feels Jack looking at him so he opens his eyes a little to peer back, smiles wider. “Ya better be keepin’ it or I’ll have to leave ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Jack mutters, almost too quiet as he lays his head against Brock’s chest once more so it’s tucked snug under Brock’s chin and holds him tighter, sure signs he’s about to fall asleep. “I bought a couple as backup since you already proved how messy you can be, can’t return them now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if this night isn’t already perfect, it now is.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>